


Memories

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Old Married Couple, Punk Hanzo, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, War Veterans Gabriel and Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Gabriel and Jack have the grandchildren for the day.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this particular part is more reaper76 centric with just a bit of mchanzo showing up near the end. It's basically just fluff with a bit of sad but not much.

When Gabriel had first joined the army, he didn't picture himself returning to a warm family. He didn't see a little house in a neighborhood with a garden out front full of blooming flowers. There definitely wasn't a spouse waiting for him to return, a kid latched onto their leg and smiling up at him in joy.

 

When Gabriel joined, he half expected to die across the ocean among his fellow soldiers as they fought on foreign soil. The thing was, he hadn't signed up because he wanted to die in a blaze of glory or anything like that. Gabriel had signed up because he wanted to make something of himself, to prove to all of those people who shunned him for his sexuality that he could be just as powerful and brave as the next guy. He was in no way some dainty  _ fairy  _ that would keel over from some small breeze, and Gabriel was ready to show up anyone who dared to mock and degrade him for not wanting to jump inside a woman's pants. 

 

At least, that had been how he initially felt because what he ended up finding overseas was a man like he had never met before.

 

Jack Morrison, who was probably the whitest (meant with no disrespect) kid Gabriel had ever met. Golden hair, the brightest blue eyes ever, and skin so pale, one would think he would burn with just a little sun exposure. Jack was the model soldier, always following orders, looking out for his teammates, even going so far as to protect innocent civilians if he deemed it necessary. Gabriel was sure someone had at some point thought that Jack must have been the great grandson of uncle Sam or at least someone like him.

 

However, the real kicker was after the two men started talking to each other.

 

They had been stationed together, a small outpost in Afghanistan, and Gabriel had worked up the courage to talk to Jack once the other had broken away from the group he had been chatting with. He unfortunately can't remember how the conversation started, but they gave each other their names at some point, and by then, Gabriel was used to everyone saying his name wrong. The difference with Jack was that he actually tried to pronounce it how someone from the other man's family would, only to fail miserably and apologize for getting it wrong. He had tried multiple times until finally, Gabriel took pity on him and told him to just say it how everyone else did. What he hadn't expected was Jack getting upset by the suggestion, stating some altruistic nonsense about wanting to say it in the way it was meant to be said. Gabriel couldn't find it in himself to stop Jack from trying even though he never managed to say the name correctly all day. In the end, they both agreed to just leave it at  _ Gabe _ if it meant Jack could try again the next day.

 

After that, a friendship was slowly built between the two men, and after a month of being part of the same team, they were practically inseparable. You didn't see one without the other, and a lot of the other soldiers joked that Gabriel and Jack acted like they were married. The two men would laugh along, even go so far as to use pet names just to get another laugh out of the other guys.

 

At some point, however, Gabriel began wanting those pet names to be more than just some joke amongst soldiers. He began wanting Jack to call him so many ridiculous things such as honey and babe and sugarpie (he was especially fond of pumpkin for some reason). That's where things began getting harder for Gabriel because he knew he could never have that, especially not with Jack. The other man obviously just saw him as a friend, and that became the cold, hard truth for Gabriel who resigned himself to simply being  _ Jack's best friend. _

 

It had been four months of them being close for everything to come out into the open. Jack had almost mastered saying the other's name, but he was still unable to roll the R correctly. The two men had wandered a little from the rest of the soldiers during a moment of reprieve and just sat together on some rocks, talking. There had been a moment of silence between them that Jack soon broke with a quiet voice.

 

“Gabe, would you consider us to be close?” The question had shocked the other immensely, and he was quick to respond with a positive answer.

 

“Of course. Wouldn't be calling you my best friend otherwise.” Words that would have made anyone else happy, but they only seemed to make Jack more upset. Another few minutes ended up passing until the other had spoken again.

 

“So I can tell you anything?” Once more, Gabriel had responded with positive words, assuring his friend that he could tell him anything he wanted. They waited for what seemed like an eternity before Jack finally said the reason for his questions.

 

“Gabe… I'm gay.” At first, the only thing the other man could do was stare. Gabriel had never thought about confessing his sexuality for the simple fact that being gay during their time was considered wrong and abominable. He had thought Jack would be the same as everyone else and call him terrible names before walking away, but it turned out that he was the same as Gabriel.

 

And the only thing the other could think to do at that moment was mutter a simple  _ oh. _

 

In hindsight, that was one of the stupidest things he had ever done. His friend, someone he'd had a crush on just confessed he was gay, and all Gabriel could say was  _ oh.  _ It was no wonder that Jack was quick to take back his words and act like the confession never happened, but the other man was having none of it. This was his chance, and with a firm grip on Jack's wrist, Gabriel mutters out a quick  _ so am I  _ that the other is understandably skeptical of at first. It takes a bit of convincing, but after they talk for a bit, both have the knowledge that the other is in the closet with a very big padlock on the doors. That's the way it remained the entire time they were part of the army because it was very unlikely that they were going to find another gay man among the soldiers looking to escape the scrutiny of his fellow American.

 

Thankfully, things improved with time, and it wasn't long before people started greeting those who had different preferences with open arms. There were still a few who refused to change, but it wasn't often that Gabriel and Jack were openly ridiculed for being gay anymore.

 

Then McCree and Sombra came along before the two men married, and Gabriel couldn't help but look back every now and then with sadness for the angry kid who joined the army without any regards for his own well-being. He's still amazed at how much has changed since he first joined the army, especially as he now sits on the sofa, watching his grandchildren play while their fathers enjoy a day off to celebrate their anniversary. Jack is out in the backyard gathering ingredients for tonight's dinner from his own little garden, and Gabriel can't help the familiar and common urge to kiss his husband. Unfortunately, it seems he'll have to hold off on any affection because once Jennifer and Kou have decided they want to play something else, Gabriel is immediately dragged into the middle of it.

 

“Abuelo, come play heroes with us!” Jennifer beams up at the older man, a tooth missing from the front that just makes her look more adorable. Kou doesn't hesitate to grab his hand and pull in an attempt to get Gabriel off the couch, and the man can't help but laugh at the children.

 

“Alright, alright. I'm up.” His back protests a little as he stands, and the veteran can't stop the small grimace caused by the pain. Old age has definitely made things more difficult, but Gabriel would never be able to deny his grandchildren anything. They're just too cute that he can't even fathom the idea of saying no, and he wonders how Jack in all his gold-hearted glory can manage to actually refuse them if he deems it necessary. But that's a thought for another time as all of Gabriel's focus shifts to him pretending to be the villain Jennifer and Kou have to defeat. The man acts as overdramatic as he can, even goes so far as to let out a booming evil laugh that makes the kids giggle in delight.

 

Their pretend game continues until Jack walks into the living room, ready to gather everyone for dinner, and that's when Gabriel gets an idea. As fast as he can, the man goes over to his husband and stands behind him with an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. His free hand grips one of Jack's biceps and he smiles evilly at Jennifer and Kou.

 

“Behold, I have taken a hostage! There is nothing you can do to defeat me now!” Gabriel hears the other man scoff in his grip, and he doesn't know whether to be surprised or not that Jack decides to play along.

 

“Oh no! You must save me brave heroes!” Just to add effect, the other man throws his head back, the back of his free hand on his forehead to make him look like a true damsel in distress. Kou is the first to challenge Gabriel, telling him how he'll save the hostage and win the day, Jennifer soon following his example. It doesn't take them long to use superhero movie logic to defeat the villain, spouting nonsense about power boosts and new abilities that just so happen to be what they need to win. Gabriel goes along with it and lets go of Jack so he can stagger back with a hand over his heart.

 

“But how… I am supreme! No!” With that, the man slumps against the wall and slides down until he's crumpled on the floor where he pretends to be passed out. The children cheer in victory while Jack laughs, amused at how absurd his husband can be. It isn't long before he tells them that dinner is ready, and the kids immediately head for the table while Jack helps Gabriel off the ground.

 

“I didn't know you had such a talent for theatrics.” The other man huffs, not at all letting go of his husband's hand as he instead pulls Jack closer.

 

“I was in a lot of school plays as a kid. Hated all of them, but it made my parents happy.” Gabriel flashes a smile before he kisses the other, not at all paying attention to his grandchildren calling them from the dining room. Jack is the one who has to break them apart, and he rolls his eyes when Gabriel practically pouts at the loss of contact. Years of practice has helped Jack ignore the look as he walks towards the dining room, his husband in tow, and they're soon joining Kou and Jennifer at the table. Dinner is much more livelier with the two kids, and Gabriel can't help but remember when McCree and Sombra were still little and living at home. Neither had reached the age of ten yet, still little innocent children who couldn't comprehend the concept of war veteran until they were a little older. Though, that was fine with Gabriel because he wanted to hold off on explaining such a thing to his children until they could handle such information.

 

That's how the old soldier finds himself watching fondly as Jennifer gushes about recent movies she's watched, Kou chiming in every now and then, and Gabriel is almost dreading when they'll ask about what war is like. He must show it because Jack places a hand atop his husband's to give it a reassuring squeeze, one that the other man returns right away before they go back to listening to the children.

 

It isn't long until dinner is over, but dessert isn't even finished by the time McCree and Hanzo show up. Kou and Jennifer don't hesitate to greet their fathers who shower the kids in affection, the mechanic spouting nonsense about it feeling like weeks since he's seen his babies. Gabriel rolls his eyes at his son, but he can't stop the smile on his face as he watches the family. Unfortunately, it fades a little with McCree's next words.

 

“Did y'all have fun? Hope abuelo didn't scare ya too much.” Gabriel is about to reprimand his son because how dare he speak in such a way about the man who raised him, but any anger he feels leaves when Kou speaks up.

 

“Abuelo isn't scary! He's fun!” The older man can't help the smug look he gives McCree, one that receives an eyeroll from the other in reply as the children start telling their fathers about Gabriel playing heroes with them. In the end, the family stays for dessert, filling the air with small talk and light banter until it finally becomes time for them to leave. McCree says goodbye to his fathers with near bone crushing hugs while Hanzo settles for a simple goodbye without physical contact. Jennifer and Kou decide they also want hugs, and it takes another five minutes of everyone hugging and saying their farewells before Gabriel and Jack are once again the only two in their home. They sit on the couch together, the energy they had for the day practically gone. Neither think they'd be able to do anything other than prepare for bed, and the thought makes Gabriel chuckle. He doesn't even have to turn his head to know Jack is giving him a quizzical look, and he's soon explaining why he laughed.

 

“We sure have gotten old. Didn't really do much and I'm already tired.” That earns a low chuckle from his husband, one that still makes Gabriel smile as the other speaks.

 

“Can't argue with that. Kids just have so much energy that we can't keep up anymore.” Jack doesn't see it, but a slow grin stretches over the other's face, one that can't have good intentions. As it turns out, it doesn't as Gabriel takes on a teasing tone to his voice.

 

“Not even for a little rodar alredador in the sheets?” Years of being married has helped Jack with his lack of knowledge on Spanish, so he knows what his husband is saying with those few words. Without missing a beat, the veteran grabs a pillow off the couch and soon connects it to the back of Gabriel's head who just laughs. He's having so much fun that he can't see the smile on Jack's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wanted a bit more mchanzo, but I figured this was enough.
> 
> Rodar Alredador - roll around


End file.
